Yomika
Special Moves Standard B- Angel Hoop The first waves attract, the second waves repels. The first waves attract character and projectiles. Touching the hoop suffer what you saw, some projectiles heal Yomika. She float during the whole attack is Mid-air. Press any button to release the repelling waves earlier. Side B- Kingfisher Speed is raised in all department, you can't turn into the other way. She can also gain 4 jumps during this form. Yomika can stop by crashing or pressing B. During Kingfisher, to can grab someone while running by touching them. It will end by pressing A to feast on your peay, or with their escape. And when like all grab, the more damage it is, the more it'll struggle. The lighter the victim, the faster Yomika fly. Up B- Tengu When in standby mode, move the control stick up so she can go strangle up. Move it to an horizontal way so Yomika can go diagonally. Her standby mode make her float. It can keep up for up to 5 second or when you press A. Down B- Dragon Flow The disc only move horizontally, activate the flow by pressing B. A bunch of 1% hits, but the first one dose 7%. There can be 1, it vanish after 15 seconds or by pressing Down + B again Final Smash- Stomach Overlord In this Final Smash, you summon the Stomach Overlord which send floating eyes on opponents. After 10 flowing eye get their prey, the one that got hits the most, die. In case of a ties, the one that has the most damage, or the higher player #, die. Taunts *Down Taunt- She uses the Hair effect. *Side Taunt- Plays a tune using the Guitar effect. *Up Taunt- Uses the Infection effect. Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- *Victory #2- *Victory #3- *Lose- Trophy Description The world is full of unfortunate lives, this is just another one of 'em. Whatever that happened in her life that made her end up in a low class house with no shoes, Yomi is seeing it again in her dreams... Living those hardships again and again has made her learn how to defend herself from them, and pretty much anything else that crosses in her path. She turned the tables and now she's the rushing bird that feasts even on the cautious prey. She can water down your path before you do so, ruining a possible path towards damaging her. By divine justice, she'll drag those with undeserved fame, to her misery. Snake Codec Snake: '''That girl looks just like Madotsuki! '''Otacon: '''Everyone knows about Madotsuki's tragedy... But pretty much no one knows about Yomika's. '''Snake: '''Do you know why she has creepy dreams? '''Otacon: '''Nope. (Slippy appears) '''Snake: '''Hey! '''Slippy: '''Hey Snake! '''Snake: '''What's your theory on Yomika's creepy dreams? '''Slippy: '''I don't know who is that... '''Snake: ... Slippy: '''Don't get mad! '''Snake: '''Fuck you. (Colonel appears) '''Snake: '''Colonel! Tell me what you know about Yomika. '''Colonel: '''Lol what. (Mei Ling appears) '''Snake: '''Mei Ling, why does Yomika have creepy dreams? '''Mei Ling: '''Who? '''Snake: '''Yomika. '''Mei Ling: '''Mmm... well I hope things turn out ok for her... '''Snake: '''Are you kidding me!? (Otacon appears) '''Otacon: '''As you can tell, no one knows about Yomika. '''Snake: ... More need to know! 'Otacon: '''Yeah, well... just don't get too close Snake, Yomika is deadly. '''Snake: '''Don't worry, I know from experience that its the quiet ones that you need to watch out for. ''Character Description Yomika is the main character of the Yume Nikki fan-game, Dream Grafitti. Like Madotsuki, she lives alone in a small home, has some creepy dreams, and explores them to find various effects. Unlike Madotsuki, Yomika lives in a shoddy, low-class home, and doesn't even wear shoes. Her life is/was full of misery, as her dreams definitely show this. Ironically enough, Dream Grafitti, as a Yume-Nikki fan-game, is unjustly overshadowed by other games like Yume 2kki and .flow. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Gallery Palette swaps * Swamp: Standard. * Pink: Based on Madotsuki. * Vermilion: Based on Sabitsuki from .flow. * Based on Urotsuki from Yume 2kki. * Based on her Wolf Effect. * Based on the Kuroko Effect. * Based on Samara from The Ring * Based on Pokémon's Hex Maniac. * Based on Yosafire from The Gray Garden. * Based on Undertale's Frisk. Screenshots Role in The Subspace Emissary Her role is currently unknown. Trivia *Yomika was the first character to be revealed through Classic Mode. *Yomika can be considered the savior of Smash Bros Lawl. Originally when Chincherrinas was doing Subspace Emissary, he noticed how the Emissary videos receive less likes/views than shorter videos that take less effort, like "Batman does not eat Uboa". With that, he contemplated pulling the plug on the Lawl series. But soon, he discovered Dream Graffiti, which would end up helping him spark more ideas for the series (like new narrators, characters, and Classic mode) that would ultimately save the series. It's all there in the description of her moveset. *Even before the announcement of Lawl A.M., Yomika made various cameos in The Frollo Show, mainly in the "Frollo Beats up Evil Residents" episodes. *Yomika was originally going to be the last "dreamer" character introduced (then Chin discovered Ib...). *She, Gaston, Hitler and Carlos Trejo are the only characters that can deal darkness damage in Lawl. *Starting from Sheev's moveset video, she uses new sprites made by DemicStudios. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Japanese Category:Defensive Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Low Rank Category:Locked Category:Females Category:Yume Graffiti (universe)